Museum of Witchcraft
|terminal =Museum vistor's terminal |cell name =SalemExt02 SalemExt03 MuseumOfWitchcraft01 (interior) POIRJ17 (southwest) |refid = (interior) (southwest) |footer = Sign Museum of Witchcraft }} The Museum of Witchcraft is a location located in the northeastern area of the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 328: "A historic church greets visitors wishing to learn more about Salem’s past, though the greeting is initially more subdued." It is to the east of Hugo's Hole and just west of Salem. Layout On the outside, the museum resembles a Gothic style church. The main door to the building is chained from the inside, but the cellar door on the side can be used to access the basement and unchain the door. Outside, near the basement entrance lies the body of Private Hart, a Gunner who has been torn apart by the deathclaw residing on the main floor. In the basement, the body of Major Jefferies and two of his squad lie dead, ostensibly due to the deathclaw upstairs. The inside of the building is nearly demolished, with not much left to hint that it once was a museum. On the main floor, at the northwest corner of the museum and near the body of Sergeant Lee in the bathroom, are several cracked deathclaw eggs. Among the shells and debris, one can find a pristine deathclaw egg. In the foyer with the chained door is the museum vistor's terminal , giving a basic overview of the museum's exhibits, including the witchcraft walk, relic collection, and membership booth. There are two hollowed-out rocks behind the museum: one next to some graves and another behind the destroyed house. A crashed Stingray Deluxe is located on a small island to the east of the museum. Notable loot * Grognak the Barbarian issue #10 - On a table by the south wall on the upper floor. * Sergeant Lee's holotape - On the first floor, in the bathroom next to its owner Sergeant Lee. * Private Hart's holotape - Outside, on Private Hart's remains, close to the cellar entrance. * An overdue book - On the ground in the basement. next to the skeleton sitting at the school desk, facing the corner. * A Vault-Tec lunchbox - Near the basement entrance under a table with a folding chair and a candle on it. * A Revolutionary sword - Sticking out of the skeleton's chest in the hidden, secret room in the ceiling (can only be reached by using a jetpack on power armor). * Pristine deathclaw egg - On the top floor near the main entrance. * Player's story - On the first floor, in a display case. Related quests * The Devil's Due - The Sole Survivor will find the remnants of the deathclaw eggs poaching party. The quest starts by exploring the surroundings of the museum or in Diamond City when a guard mentions something weird is going on in the museum. * The Paper Mirror Notes * A leveled deathclaw can be found on the first floor, along with dead Gunner bodies. * There is a hidden room above where the deathclaw spawns on the main floor, higher up in the ceiling. The room can be accessed by using power armor with a jet pack to fly through a hole in the ceiling. Doors in the room are non-functional and barricaded, and no stairs lead up here. There is a skeleton impaled on a table with a revolutionary sword, pinning it down. * A desk and blackboards found indicate that it was at one point a classroom. * If you revisit the basement after killing the deathclaw, rumbling sounds and camera shaking can still occur. Appearances The Museum of Witchcraft appears only in Fallout 4. In Fallout Shelter, it is mentioned only as a question in the weekly quest Game Show Gauntlet. Behind the scenes The location is based on the Salem Witch Museum, located in approximately the same area in Salem and with a similar architecture. The mannequins are enacting how the mannequins are posed in real life. Gallery MuseumofWitchcraft-Exhibit1-Fallout4.jpg|Exhibit MuseumofWitchcraft-Exhibit2-Fallout4.jpg|Exhibit MuseumofWitchcraft-Exhibit3-Fallout4.jpg|Exhibit Museum of Witchcraft.jpg|Exterior FO4 Grognak the Barbarian in Museum of Witchcraft.png|Grognak the Barbarian Fallout 4 Jet Plane.jpg|A crashed Stingray Deluxe, located on a small island east of the Museum of Witchcraft Sergeant Lee Holotape.png|Sergeant Lee's holotape Private Hart remains.png|Private Hart's holotape, just outside the museum Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Fallout Shelter mentioned-only locations es:Museo de la Brujería ru:Музей ведьм Салема uk:Музей відьом Салема zh:巫術博物館